Guerra
by locaremate
Summary: La hermana de Arwen sueña con ser una guerrera, pero su padre se niega por el riesgo, lo que lleva a Nimwer a escaparse y seguir a la comunidad de anillo. Por favor dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos,

Un anillo para encontrarlos,

Un anillo para atraerlos……….

Solo un anillo podía causar tanto mal. Solo un pequeño anillo de oro aparentemente inofensivo y atrayente, pero lleno de poder. Un poder que en manos inadecuadas podía causar un gran mal a Tierra Media. Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había perdido... Ahora lo han encontrado.

Una pequeña elfa corre riéndose intentando escapar de alguien, se esconde entre los árboles conteniendo ahora la risa. Asoma su cabeza lentamente y ve a un elfo, el rey de Rivendel Elrond, su padre.

_¿Dónde estas?_

Elrond mira a su alrededor cuando escucha una pequeña risita, sonríe y se acerca despacio hacia los árboles que tenía a su izquierda. Ve a su hija pequeña tapándose la boca para no reírse intentando esconderse y él la agarra tomando a la elfita desprevenida.

_Te pillé pequeña._

_No es justo papá._

_Tienes razón no es justo – _Dijo Elrond soltando a su hija y dejándola en el suelo.

La niña le mira sonriente con un brillo en su mirada y sin que Elrond pueda evitarlo la niña se lanza hacia él riendo y tumbando a su padre. Lo dos se ríen y se revuelcan en el suelo llena de hojas de los bonitos árboles de Rivendel. Después de un tiempo la niña abraza a su padre y le mira.

_Cuéntame otra vez como venciste a todos esos orcos._

_¿Nunca te cansas de escuchar esa historia?_

_No – _responde ella riéndose –_ Me gustan muchos tus historias._

_Las historias pueden ser bonitas – _Dice Elrond a su hija – _Pero la guerra no lo es, Nimwer._

_Ya lo sé papá –_ dice Nimwer con una sonrisa – _Pero me gusta mucho saber que después de todo, la paz triunfa en Tierra media. _

_Si, por ahora todo está tranquilo – _Dice Elrond serio –_ Pero tiempos oscuros se acercan y temo que esta batalla no la podamos ganar._

_Como decía mamá, hay que tener fe _– dice la elfita abrazando con más fuerza a su padre – _Fe en que unidos podamos afrontar cualquier cosa, las tempestades, las pérdidas… Por que si uno solo es capaz de cambiar el destino del mundo, juntos podemos hacer prodigios._

Elrond mira a su hija menor con una sonrisa triste, la agarra y la levanta del suelo, luego se levanta él.

_Vamos Nimwer tu hermana Arwen nos estará esperando para comer. –_ dice Elrond cogiendo de la mano a su hija.

_¿Papá?_

_¿Si hija?_

_Cuando sea mayor quiero ser una guerrera como tú ¿Crees que podría llegar a ser una?_

_Por supuesto –_Dice Elrond – _Y serás la mejor…_


	2. Chapter 2

Una elfa corre por la ciudad de Rivendel a toda prisa. Su pelo negro ligeramente ondeado acariciaba con esplendor el aire, mientras corría esquivando a los elfos. En su cara de podía apreciar un gesto de concentración opacado por una hermosa sonrisa. A llegar a la cascada se detiene, solo se escuchaba el murmullo del agua al caer. La elfa mira en todas direcciones sacando lentamente su espada que había estado esperando ser utilizada. Un suave moviendo de un sombra a su izquierda llama su atención y lentamente se gira intentado ver algo, cuando escucha una pisada detrás de ella. Se gira con rapidez impidiendo la estocada de otra espada y comienza una lucha a espada con su agresor. Con agilidad bloquea y ataca hasta que le da una patada en la cara haciendo que caiga al suelo. Ella aprovecha y le coloca el filo de su espada en el cuello.

_Sois el último – _dijo Nimwer – _Los otros ya han caído._

_Yo aún no he caído – _dijo él.

_¿No?- _preguntó Nimwer sarcástica –_ Entonces…Estáis en el suelo por que queríais descansar._

_Ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates de tú, Nimwer – _dijo él mirando la espada que estaba posada en su cuello.

_Oh vamos, admite que lo he hecho bien Glorfindel –_ dijo ella riendo y guardando la espada.

Nimwer le tiende una mano y él la acepta, al levantarse Glorfindel sonríe.

_Parece que la pequeña princesa ha superado al maestro_

_Al maestro y a todos sus discípulos –_ dijo la elfa feliz al ver como se sorprendía.

_¿A todos? _– preguntó Glorfindel.

_A todos –_ afirmó ella – _Este ejercicio me ha gustado mucho, encontrarlos para mantener una pequeña pelea con los mejores guerreros de Rivendel. Creo que voy mejorando._

_¿Solo eso? Dentro de poco me quitarás mi puesto –_ Bromeó él medio en serio.

_Ya – _dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo sentándose en una roca.

_¿No estás contenta? – _preguntó sentándose a su lado – _Deberías estarlo… Desde que naciste has querido ser la mejor guerrera y vas por el buen camino. Ya lo eres de Rivendel ahora solo te falta… El resto de Tierra Media._

_Y no es poco – _rió ella – _El problema que ahora tengo es con mi padre_.

_¿El rey? ¿Por qué?_

_Se que me apoya en lo de saber defenderme… Pero llegado el momento temo que no me deje luchar._

_Cuando llegue el momento yo te apoyaré… Volvamos._

Los dos se levantan y se alejan de allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de despedirse de Glorfindel, Nimwer entra en su habitación y allí se encuentra a su hermana mayor esperándola con una sonrisa. Cuando la dos estaban juntas irradiaban tanta belleza y luz que era imposible no admirarlas, se parecían mucho pero a la vez eran diferentes.

_¿Terminaste con tus clases?- _preguntó Arwen acercándose a su hermana pequeña.

_He mejorado mucho_ – contestó Nimwer sentándose en su cama - _¿Y tú que ha hecho en todo el día?_

_Nada en especial –_ comento Arwen acariciándole el pelo a su hermana – _Según me ha dicho nuestro padre dentro de tres días se celebrará una importante cena._

_¿Importante? ¿Por qué es una cena importante?_

_Lo único que me ha dicho es que vendrán dos personas… Que nos nosotras conocemos. –_ dijo mirándola atentamente.

_¿Vendrá Aragorn? – _preguntó Nimwer sin poder contener la emoción en su voz.

_Si y también el mago gris – afirmó Arwen._

_¿Gandalf? – _Dijo Nimwer levantándose con alegría – _Eso es fantástico… Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. Tengo ganas de verlo de nuevo. Bueno… ¿Y que te parece que tu amado Aragorn venga?_

_No pienso hablar de eso _– dijo Arwen sonrojándose pero con una sonrisa en la cara – _Solo te pienso decir que le hecho de menos tanto como tú._

_Te has sonrojado y eso significa que le hechas de menos más que yo – _dijo Nimwer abrazándola – _Me alegro de que te sea correspondido._

_Ya verás como algún día tú también tendrás un amor correspondido – _Dijo ella agarrando suavemente la cara de su hermana pequeña para darle un beso en la frente.

_Gracias por decirlo – _dijo Nimwer con una sonrisa triste – _Pero nadie se enamoraría de un princesa rebelde, rara, soñadora, guerrera, comparando con las demás elfas que son delicadas, bellas, simpáticas…_

_Tú eres eso y más – _dijo Arwen mirándola a los ojos – _Tú eres una elfa muy especial, no eres rara, eres única._

_Y tú eres la mejor hermana que una pueda tener – _dijo Nimwer haciéndole cosquillas.

_No_ – dijo Arwen riéndose – _Deja de hacerme cosquillas._

Después de volver a su infancia jugando a darse cosquillas y a darse con as almohadas se dejan cae sobre la almohada riendo.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos con mamá?_ – preguntó Arwen.

_Sí, siempre estábamos riendo – _empezó a decir Nimwer – _Jugábamos con ella todo el día, papá la adoraba y la amaba con toda su alma._

_Nos quería muchísimo _

_¿Sabes por que vienen Gandalf y Aragorn?_

_No, no menciono la razón. _

_Entonces es por que se acerca algo grande – _razonó Nimwer_ – Algo oscuro está por llegar a Rivendel. Hablaré con papá._

Nimwer se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación. Con prisa recorre el palacio hasta llegar al despacho de su padre, toca la puerta dos veces suavemente antes de entrar. Abre la puerta y entra en una bonita sala, sentado en una silla estaba su padre, al verla se levanta.

_Hola hija_ – saludó Elrond con lo brazos abiertos.

_Hola papá_ – saludó Nimwer aceptando el abrazo de su padre. – _Arwen me ha dado la noticia…_

_Si, vienen ha hablar conmigo sobre unos asuntos_ – dijo Elrond separándose de su hija.

_¿Asuntos oscuros?_ – preguntó Nimwer mirando atentamente a su padre. – _Padre noto algo en el aire, en las aguas de nuestros ríos, en cada árbol por el que paso. Tiempos de guerra se acercan ¿Verdad?_

_No son asuntos que te conciernen Nimwer – _dijo Elrond serio_ – Ahora si me disculpas._

Elrond sale de la habitación dejando a su hija con innumerables dudas. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad Bilbo Bolsón empezaba a tener dudas. Y nadie quería contestárselas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Olaaaaa... En primer lugar gracias a_ **chibi tenshi**_, me alegra que te guste y que te guste Nimwer, respecto a lo de los capítulos cortos lo intentaré, no prometo nada... También gracias a _**Walkyria**_ me alegro de q te guste... La verdad es que cuando vi que alguien me mandaba review me puse a saltar de lo lindo y empecera hablar sola de lo emocionada que estaba... Ahora en mi casa me miran como si estuviera loca jajajaja... Bien por último para que no se cansen de leer este rollo gracias a los que leen mi fic y por fiss dejen reviusitos._

Tres días después Nimwer esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus queridos amigos Gandal y Aragorn. Quería saber lo que pasaba y para que tanto misterio... Por que si era algo grande se acabaría por enterar. Nimwer estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación que daba al jardin de la entrada del palacio, intentando ver o escuchar algo como caballos o incluso alunguna conversación. Estaba apunto de irse cuando escucha los trotes de dos caballos. Emocionada ve como entran dos caballos y encima de ellos estaban Gandal el mago gris y Aragorn. Los ve y decide bajar a recibirles, pero como estaba tan paciente ni siquiera se volvió para entrar en su habitación y bajar hasta la entrada. Saltó desde el balcón y cayó con las rodillas flexionadas dejando impresionados a los dos visitantes.Y la verdad todos los días no se veía a una princesa elfa con un vestido, saltar desde un balcón a varios metros de altura.

!Gandalf! - dijo Nimwer en la lengua de los hombres - !Aragorn!

Dichosos los ojos de este viejo mago que te ven princesa Nimwer - dijo Gandalf bajando del caballo al igual que Aragorn.

Ella sin hacerse de rogar se lanza a los brazos del mago y lo abraza como una nieta abrazaría a su abuelo. Después ella se gira hacia Aragorn.

Es bueno verla de nuevo, princesa - dijo Aragorn haciendo una reverencia para luego besar la mano de Nimwer.

Oh por favor - empezó Nimwer divertida - Si vas a ser mi cuñado no quiero tantas formalidades, Aragorn.

Aragorn sonrie a Nimwe. Elrond sale por la puerta principal con una sonrisa para saludarlos. Caminaron hasta el despacho de Elrond y cuando Nimwer estaba a punto de entrar su padre le corta el paso.

_Es un reunión privada Nimwer - _dijo Elrond serio.

_Pero..._

_No hay pero que valga hija - _dijo Elrond - _No son asuntos que conciernen a una princesa._

Después de decirle eso a su hija le cierra la puerta en la cara,aunque eso si con una sonrisa alentadora. Pero no le valían las escusas de su padre, quería saber lo que pasaba y lo quería saber en ese mismo instante. Entonces empieza a pensar por donde podría escuchar la conversación. Tenía varas opciones, la oreja pegada a la puerta... descartada. Colarse por una venta a y esconderse dentro... También descartada, su padre la escucharía o la vería. El balcón... Allí si se podía esconder, escuchar la conversación y en caso de peligro saltar aljardin. Ella se acerca a la ventana más próxima al balcon y se sube a ella. Nimwer mira a su derecha, su objetivo estaba a unos dos metros de distancia...Si hacía demasiado ruido estaba perdida. Su padre la castigaría y todo el reino sabría del intento fallido de la princesa. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos se impulsa saltando... Consigue caer al suelo del balcón sin hacer ruido y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta se esconde en uno de los laterales.

Patiré hacia Isengard (No se si escribe así) a pedir consejo al mago Blanco- dijo Gandalf mirándolos serio - Luego me reuniré con Frodo en Bree dentro de dos días y quiero que tú Aragorn vayas también.

¿Los nazgul los persiguen? -preguntó Aragorn.

Si, eso me temo - dijo Gandalf - Ya están en la comarca. Ellos fueron los que capturaron a Gollum.

Y eso les ha llevado a Frodo y al anillo de poder - dijo Elrond.

Al escuchar eso Nimwer casi pierde el equilibrio... El anillo único, la historia que tanto le contaba su padre, la guerra que a pesar de salir ganando fracasaron en su propósito, destruirlo. Isildur fue el necio que no lo tiró al monte del destino cuando tuvo la ocasión.Por ello ahora estaban de nuevo en guerra... La aventura que siempre había querido estabaa punto de comenzar... Orcos, un tesoro, un enemigo y solo un destino para la tierra media. Era su oportunidad para demostrar lo que valía.

Cuando acabó la reunión Nimwer entró en su habitación a toda prisa y enseguida empezó a coger sus armas, solo llevaría una espada y algunas degas, el arco era demasiado grande y la podían descubrir antes de irse de Rivendel. Estaba decidida, iría a proteger a ese ser lamado Frodo que según había dicho estaba en la comarca... ¿Y dónde demonios estaba la comarca? Nimwer sintiéndose frustrada se deja caer en su cama... Nunca había ido más allá de las fronteras de Rivendel sin el acompañamiento de su padre, bueno en realidad una vez, fueron unos metros y era un cria cuando lo hizo. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza... Bilbo Bolsón, ya le había oído hablar sobre la comarca.

¿La comarca? Si un lugar fabuloso - dijo Bilbo recordando - Colinas verdes, vecinos agradables... Eso si cotillas hasta la médula jeje, pero no hay ningún lugar como las montañas y las ciudades elfícas. Recuerdo que una vez...

Bilbo - dijo interrumpiéndole Nimwer - ¿Me podrías decir como ir hasta allí?

¿Ir hasta la comarca? - preguntó Bilbo - ¿Tú sola?

Si

¿Le has pedido permiso a tu padre? - preguntó curioso Bilbo.

No... Pero es que siempre hablas tan bien de ella que quiero visitarla - mintió Nimwer - Si se lo digo a mi padre mandará a la guardia para acompañarme y...

Quieres hacer esta aventura tú sola ¿Verdad? - preguntó divertido Bilbo - Me recuerdas a mi de joven yo siempre había soñado con ver mundo en libertad... Está bien pequeña te ayudaré.

Cuando alistó las provisiones y las armasse acercó a los establos, allí encontró a su caballo queera especial para ella ya que lo caballos élficos normalmente eran blancos... El suyo era un excepcion, era negro como la oscuridad y le gustaba así, por supuesto era hembra y podía estar orgullosa de ella ya que era la más rápida de rivendel. Nimwer se acerca a ella y le acaricia el lomo.

_¿Como estás Lia? - _preguntó Nimwer colocando las cosas - _¿Preparada para una aventura?_

El caballo en repuesta relincha contento elevando las patas delanteras haciendo que Nimwer se riera.

_Ya era hora ¿verdad? - _dijo Nimwer montándose - _Bien, vamos._

El caballo salió de establo a toda velocidad en rumbo hacia la comarca. Tendría que darse prisa ya que al terminar la reunión Gandalf partió hacia Isengard al ver al ver a Saruman, en cambio Aragorn partiría a la mañana siguiente y eso le daba tiempo para encontrar al ser Frodo antes de que llegara a Bree, para protegerlo. Pasó varias horas cabalgando sin parar llegó muy lejos pero todavía le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pronto se haría de noche y tendría que buscar un buen sitio para descansar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias _**Walyria**_ por dejarme otro review.. me as exo muy feliz, sip Nimwer se escapó y la comprendo tiene queconvencer a todos los demás deque vale mucho pero también a si misma, sobre todo como guerrera._

**Chibi tenshi **_a ti también gracias.. jejeje espero que este capítulo sea más largo y con lo que he tardado ¿Verdad? Sorry de verdad... La pareja de Nimwer no sé quién será estoy dudando entre dos personajes pero si quieres decirme tu opinión me ustaría mucho. Y Legola si está en este fic, es parte de la comunidad ¿No?y no puede faltar XD a mi también me encanta. El tema sobre Elrond es normal tene una hija que está enamorada de un mortal_ (y ya sabemos las consecuencias)_ y la otra quiere ser una guerrera arriesgando su vida en la batalla_ (el pobre tiene que tener un estrés encima)

_Siento haber tardado tanto y espero que les guste este capi. Muchos besos_** Locaremate.**

Nimwer estaba mirando a todos los lados con preocupación, hacía ya tiempo que había pasado el boque de los trolls pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Vuelve a mirar el mapa para situarse.

_A ver estoy aquí ¿No? - _se preguntó a si misma señalando un punto en el mapa -_ entonces debería segui por aquí._

Dijo señalando el norte, para luego guardar el mapa y subirse a su caballo Lia. Varias horas después se encontraba otra vez perdida, se había desvíado del camino. Fustrada se bajó del caballo y comenzó a caminar por los alrededoresla aldea de Bree estaría cerca ¿No? Hoy era el día en el que Aragorn y Gandalf se reunirían con ellos y ella ni siquiera había llegado. Seguramente ellos estarían ya partiendo hacia Rivendel mientras que Nimwer estaba perdida en un bosque. Nimwe estaba tan sumida en sus pesamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguién delante suya hasta que lo sintió. Al levantar la vista pudo ver como 4 Hobbits la mirabannerviosos y lo único que hizo fue sonreir y suspira de alivio, se acercó a ellos contenta pero al verlo uno de ellos cogio un palo como advertencia.

_No os voy ha hacer daño -_ dijo Nimwer con una sonrisa.

Tres de ellos la miraron interrogantes nenos uno que indicó a su amigo que bajara el palo, que aprecía haber comprendido algo. Nimwer se dio cuenta de que no podían verle el rostro totalmente por la capucha que tenía puesta. Al quitársela escuchó unas excalmaciones de sorpresa y admiración.

Perdonádme pequeños - empezó a decir Nimwer mientras se acercaba - No quería asustaros.

No se preocupe bella dama - dijoel hobbit que la entendió- Mi nombre es... es...Sotomonte.

Los amigos le miraron confundidos, menos Sam que entendió enseguida a suseñor.

Y ellos son Merry, Sam y Pipin - dijo presentando Frodo a cada uno de ellos.

Encantada de conoceros - dijo Nimwer con una sonrisa - Yosoy Nimwer, y como podéis apreciar por misorejas soy una elfa.

La más bella que he visto jamás, meatrevodecir - dijo Pipin con una enorme sonrisa al mirarla.

Pero si tu nunca has visto elfas - le dijo Merry mirándole.

No, pero podría asegurar que es una de las má hermosas ¿Verdad Nimwer? - preguntó seguro Pipin.

Gracias - respondió riéndose Nimwer - La verdad es que hay muchas elfas que son hermosas y yo personalmente no creo que sea yo una de ellas, pero me complace tu opinión Pipin.

Estvieron hablando un poco más y en ese tiempo Nimwer se dio cuenta que el más cohíbido era Sam, que parecía muy emocionado por ver a una Elfa pero muy avergonzado, tanto que no llegaba a decir cuatro palabras seguidas.

Veréis pequeños necesito que me hagan un favor - pidió mirando a los hobbits.

Cualquiera que usted pida bella dama - dijo Sam rápidamente sorprendiendo a Nimwer.

¿Me podriaís decir por dónde se va a la aldea de Bree? - preguntó Nimwer.

Los hobbits se revolvieron inquietos y por un momento la miraron con sospecha, pero era un elfay una elfa no podía ser alguién malvado.

Me temo que ya ha dejado atrás la aldea - dijo Frodo.

Oh vaya - susipiró Nimwer - Me he perdido y con un mapa... Soy la elfa más desorientada de Tierra Media.

Pero la más afortunada - dijo Merry con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué? - preguntó confusa.

Por que nosotros nos dirigimos precisamente a la aldea de Bree - respondió Merry.

¿De verdad? - preguntó Nimwer feliz - ¡Que bien¿Y podría acompañaros?

Aceptamos con gusto ¿Verdad compañeros? - preguntó Pipin.

Los cuatro asintieron con efusividad haciendo reir a Nimwer.

Bien... Pero antes tengo que buscar a mi caballo Lia. - dijo Nimwer antes de comenzar a caminar.

Después de encontrar a Lia se pusieron en marcha, a veces los hobbits seturnaban para montar en Liacon el consentimiento de Nimwer. Cuando se cansaron decidieron comer y mientras Sam preparaba la comidaPipin y Merry se dedicaban ha hacerle preguntas a Nimwer. Frodo estaba descansando sentado mientras miraba los miraba a los tres.

¿Que hace un hermosa Elfa dirigiéndose a Bree? - preguntó Merry curioso.

Busco a alguién a quien tengo que ayuda - respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Y quién es ese alguién? - preguntó Pipin.

¡Pipin! - le grito Merry - No está bien meternos en asuntos que no son nuestros.

Mira quién lo dice - protestó Pipin - Tu empezaste a preguntar.

Merry se quedó callado y muy sonrojado haciendo que Pipin se riera.

Después de comer sigueron su marcha. Pronto anocheció y comenzó a llover. Una luces se veían a lo lejos, era Bree.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos, bien quiero deciros para que quede claro, que yo no estoy teniendo en cuenta el timepo que lleva en verdad cada recorrido de un sitio a otro. Y que puede que cambie cosas del libro o de la película como prefieran. También pediros disculpa por si este capítulo es un rollo, pero tenía falta de inspiración y _no_ estoy muy contenta pero lo arreglaré._

**Chibi tenshi. **_Gracias por el review y por seguir la historiacomo vas leer a continuación ya sabrás lo que le dirá Aragorn que no es... Bueno mejor leélo jejeje pero te aseguro si te aburre este capítulo q el próximo estará mejor. _

**Walkyria **_Muchas gracias por dejarme otro review y soportar esta historia em... que más podría decirte que sigas leyéndolo y me digas q tal por fisss._

**Mariada - Lothluin **_Guaaaaauuuuuuuu espera que me recupere, lo que me has dicho me ha agradado mucho ,me gusta que la gente de su opinión, se nota que tu eres un experta ya en este "pequeño negocio" Tranquila que no es dura pero me sorpendí por lo larga que era jejejeje, yo intento lo que puedo pero no soy tan buen escritora como otras personas, soy mala lo sé pero para eso publico aquí para aprender y que me digan como o que me hechen una ayudita como tú. Muchas gracias guapa._

_un beso a todos _**Locaremate.**

Nimwer entró en la posada toda tapada, no debía llamar la atención y estaba segura de que una elfa llamaría mucho la antención y más siendo de la realeza. Se separó un poco de los hobbits que en seguida se sentaron en una mesa, todo le era desconocido. Había estado por sitios en los que nunca antes había estado pero sabía que después de llegar a Rivendel no podría salir de nuevo. Se habia ido sin decir nada a nadie... Su padre debería estar preocupado pero eso si muy enfadado. Se mantuvo alejada en un esquina mirando cada rincón de la posada, en busca del ser Frodo. Sus amigos Hobbits se empezaban a animar y bebían cerveza pero pudo apreciar que el más inquieto era Sotomonte. Luego posó su mirada en un hombre encapuchado que fumaba un pipa, ella conocía es pipa.

¡Aragorn! - susurró sorprendida Nimwer.- Oh no...

Sin perder tiempo antes de que montaraz se percatara de su existencía en ese lugar se tiro al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse hacia la salida. Nadie debía verla algo imposible, ya que casi todos la miraban raro. Le resultaba difícil esquivar a la gente para que no la pisara pero con una sonrisa triunfadora llegó hasta la saliaday cuando iba a salir una voz la detiene.

Nimwer ¿Por que te arrastrar por el suelo? - preguntó Pipin extrañado.

Em.. - miró al hobbit nerviosa y dijo lo más estupido que había dicho en su vida - Los elfos a veces purificamos el suelo de dónde pisamos con.. con nuestra esencia. ¿Ves?

Empezó a arrastrarse de nuevo ya frotarse contra el suelo bajo la mirada del Hobbit y de otros que estaban cerca de ella.

Pues yo creo que es una guarrada - dijo Pipin.

Si, y yo también - susurró para si Nimwer para luego sonreirle al hobbit - Oye creo que que me voy a tomar el aire.

Pero si está lloviendo

Me gusta la lluvia - dijo simplemente Nimwer antes de levantarse e intentar salir por la puerta.

A no tu vienes con nosotros ya que esa persona a la que esperas no ha venido - dijo Pipin arratrando a Nimwer del la mano.

Que alguién me ayude - suplicó Nimwer tapándose bien y mirando de reojo a Aragorn que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y la miraba curioso.

Pipin se sentó al lado de Merry y Nimwer obligada por Pipin al lado de Sam, meintras ella intentaba no levantar la cabeza los hobbits hablaban sobre trivialidades. Nimer por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Aragorn bajo la oscuridad de la capucha no apartaba la vista de la mesa en la que estaba ellla. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya? Después de preguntarse eso, todo pasó muy rápido. De pronto Nimer vió como Sotomonte desaparecía, así sin más. Todos allí se quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo Nimwer que se paralizó pero poco despés pdo ver como Aragorn se iba con Sotomonte a otro lugar. ¿De que querría hablar Aragorn con él?Cuando entró en la habitación encontró a los cuatro hobbits con Aragorn que al ser interrumpidos pararon de hablar.

Perdonad, le agradecería que saliera de aquí - pidió Aragorn desconfíado mirando a Nimwer.

Pero si la conocemos - explicó Pipin.

¿La¿Es usted mujer? - preguntó Aragorn.

Nimwer no sabía que hacer, Aragorn estaba delante de ella y no había escapatoría aguna y seguro que a alguno de los hobbits se le escaparía su nombre.

Pues claro que es mujer - añadió Sam.

¿Que hace con ustedes? - preguntó Aragorn mirando a Frodo.

Nos acompañó hasta Bree - dijo Frodo mirando a Nimwer - Es de confianza.

¿Y tiene usted nombre dama? - preguntó Aragorn mirando a Nimwer a la vez que esta retrocedía.

Al ver que Nimwer no decía nada, uno de los hobbits decidió responder por ella para desgracia de Nimwer.

Por supuesto que lo tiene es.. - Pipin dudó un momento al ver la cara de la elfa - es Nimwer.

Aragorn miró sorprendido a la figura encapuchada delante de él, se adelantó unos pasos y le bajó la capucha para poder ver a una princesa elfíca, su amiga, Nimwer.

¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó desconcertado Aragorn - Tu padre te está buscando por todas partes.

Hola - dijo Nimwer como una loca - Que sorpresa ¿No?

¿Ya se conocían? - preguntó Frodo.

Si - afirmó Aragorn mirando por un momento a Frodo- ¿Por que te fuiste?

Em... Verás yo... - intentó explicarse Nimwer pero luego miro a Aragorn seriamente - No tengo por que darte explicaciones.

Buscaba a una persona - dijo Pipin.

¡Pipin! - regañó Merry - No te metas.

¿Que persona? - preguntó Aragorn buscando alguna palabra por parte de Nimwer.

Pues a alguién que ni siquiera conozco - dijo Nimwer sorprendiendo a todos.

¿No conoces a la persona que buscas? - preguntó Frodo. - Pero... Entonces ¿Cómo ibas a saber cuando la encontraras?

Esa es una buena pregunta - dijo Aragorn.

Oh vamos deja de tratarme como a una chiquilla - resopló Nimwer - Te recuerdo que tengo varios siglos más que tú.

Yo no estoy para regañarte Nimwer - explicóAragorn mirándola con ternura - Lo mejor es que nos acompañes hasta Rivendel y allí será tu padre quien guzgará tu castigo.

¿Nos? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Quiénes?

¡Nosotros! - dijo entusiasta Merry.

¿Qué, vosotros? - preguntó Nimwer mirando a los hobbits -Pero si...Un momento ¿Quién es Frodo?

Frodo lentamente levanta la mano sorprendiendo a Nimwer.

Pero si me dijiste que te llamabas Sotomonte - exclamó Nimwer.

Gandalf me recomendó que cambiara el nombre - respondió sonrojado Frodo.

Oye ¿Y como sabías tú que el nombre era Frodo? - preguntó Pipin.

Por que es a él a quién buscaba - dijo Nimwer mientras que recibía una mirada severa de Aragorn. - No me mires así, que mientras tú usabas pañal yo entrenaba con espadas. No me habría pasado nada.

Eres un elfa - dijo Aragorn sonriendo. - Naciste mucho antes que yo.

Si claro, excusas - dijo Nimwer también sonriendo. - El hecho de que sea elfa no tiene nada que ver.

Pasó la noche solo con un problema, aparecieron los jinetes negros pero a la larga se fueron. Al díasiguiente comenzaron el viaje y ahora como iban con cuatros hobbits los dos iban más lento que de costumbre. Mientras Lia era sorteada por los hobbits para montarla, Aragorn y Nimwer iban a pie. Después de todo no había salido tan mal al encontrarse con Aragorn y esperaba que todo fuera igualcon su padre aunque sabía que no se podía valía soñar. A la noche llegaron auna cima(No me acuerdo del nombre ) y mientras Aragornvigilaba por los alrededores, Nimwer, Frodo y Sam dormían. Merry y Pipin eran otro asunto, estaban comiendo mientras se calentaban al frente de una pequeña, pero visible a la oscuridad, hoguera.

¿Que ocurre? - preguntó despertándose Nimwer - ¡Pero que hacéis!

Frodo que también se había despertado se acercó a ellos e intentó apagar el fuego con sus pies.

¿Que hacéis insensatos? - preguntó Frodo - Ayudadme.

Luego de apagarlo escucharon los característicos chillidos de los jinetes negros. Nimwer nerviosa miró hacia abajo y los vio subiendo, tan pronto como pudo desenfundó su espada y miró a los hobbits, ella solo era una contra según había contado siete y los hobbist por sus nerviosismos se podía confirmar que no sabán luchar.

Escuchadme - pidió Nimwer - Quiero que no os alejéis de mi ¿De aucuerdo?

Pero tu sola no podrás- dijo Frodo.

Lo sé - dijo Nimwer - Pero mejor que os mantengais juntos donde yo pueda protegeros. Tomad.

Nimwer se acercó a su caballo que relinchaba asustado a punto de escaparse y antes de que lo hiciera consiguió coger sus armas y dárselas a los hobbits. Eran dos dagas pequeñas se las dió a Pipin y a Merry. Y luego al mirar a Frodo vio que el ya tenía una espada ¿De dónde la había sacado? El pobre Sam para defenderse cogió una piedra grande.

Bien - dijo Nimwer - Si teneis algún problema decídmelo y tranquilos seguro que Aragorn llegará pronto.

Los hobbits asintieron nerviosos y cuando miraron a su alrededor ya estaban rodeados. Nimwer esperó a sus contricantes y cuando uno de ellos atacó para el golpe recuperando la confianza que había perdido por unos momentos.


End file.
